1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake pressure control device for a vehicle equipped with an antilock brake system (ABS), a traction control system (TCS) or other device which electronically controls the brake pressure of the wheels; more specifically, it relates to a brake pressure control device with an improved power supply system to the motor for driving the hydraulic pump in the brake pressure unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated type of brake pressure control device is publicly known, comprised of a brake pressure unit equipped, in the main, with a plural number of solenoid valves, a hydraulic pump and a motor to drive these parts, and an electronic control unit which controls the power supply to said parts. This latter electronic control unit is integrally attached to the brake pressure unit to form a single unit.
The aforementioned motor is equipped with a power supply harness with attached connector which is mounted to straddle the exterior of the brake pressure unit, and is connected to the connector molded on the electronic control unit.
The aforementioned external wiring of the motor requires said power supply harness for the motor, as well as a connector for each of said harness and the electronic control unit, all of which prohibits a low cost unit. In particular, a separate relay harness is also connected to the electronic control unit, and the need for two harnesses increases the complexity of the design for the harness wiring and for the positioning of the multiple connectors.
Moreover, the external wiring for the power supply harness necessitates a waterproofing mechanism between the said power supply harness and its connector, and between said connector and the connector on the electronic control unit. This presents an additional disadvantage of increased costs for waterproofing of the device.